


The Other Side

by UnfunnyClown



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Socks Crew (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Relationships, Thanos Mod, platonic dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfunnyClown/pseuds/UnfunnyClown
Summary: Laff courts Socks in navigation(No this isn’t a ship or smut fic)
Relationships: FatMemeGod & Joocie & Oofistooshort (Mentioned), FatMemeGod & Joocie (Mentioned), LaffenGas & SocksFor1, Oofistooshort & Nadwe & MuffinJuice (Mentioned), TheTBVG & TbhHonest (Mentioned), Woolfster & Dinosaur.exe (Mentioned)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Bold = Laff  
> Italics = Socks/thoughts/exclamation   
> Bold + Italics = Socks and Laff
> 
> Song: The Other Side from The Greatest Showman

** Right here, right now **

Laff stepped forwards as the door slid shut behind him. Socks widened his eyes and backed up, trapped inside navigation with only him and Laff. He gripped onto the chair behind him tightly, his knees buckling.

_ He was going to die... great. _

He bitterly laughed out, smiling nervously at the alien impersonator.

If he gets out alive, he owns Meme an apology. 

He shut his eyes tightly and prepared for the blade to splash into him. Socks heard Laff stepped forwards. 

When nothing happened, he cracked open an eye, finding Laff's extended hand. Both of his eyes snapped open upon noticing his mask in the other hand. He looked up and met the emerald green eyes of Laff.

He looked...  _ exactly the same as before. _

** "I put the offer out." **

He cracked a smile when Socks' eyes met his. He looked down to his extended hand upon hearing his words. He turned back to face him, confusion flooring Socks' expression. 

He stepped forwards, his smile growing just a little more when he saw fear shot back into Socks' eyes and his stance sank back. 

** "I don't want to chase you down," **

Laff confessed, stepping closer towards Socks. He was already cornered before, but Laff stood back, giving space between the two. Now, however, he was basically trapped between the chair and Laff. 

He threw back his mask, however not putting on fully, rather just put to the side of his head so Socks can still see his face. His eyes snapped towards Laff's right hand going behind his back.

He jumped and looked back into Laff's eyes when he felt a hand grabbed onto his, tearing it away from the chair and forcing his hand opened. 

Socks froze and looked down, his eyes widening even more when he found that Laff have shoved a knife into his hand. 

** "I know you see it too." **

Socks' eyes snapped up to look at his face. Laff smiled and grabbed onto the wrist of the hand that held the knife he have been given. He pulled onto his hand, dragging him forwards with him as Laff backed up. 

** "You run with me." **

He felt the world around him turned cold. He yelped out as he fell forwards, looking back to find the closed doors of navigation behind him. 

His eyes widened as his reality shattered in front of his very eyes.

Socks let himself be dragged off by Laff, running throughout all of the rooms in the spaceship, people frozen in the middle of whatever they were doing. 

They ran past Oof and Nadwe fighting in the chair of weapons, both trying to do the asteroid tasks with Muffin standing next to downloads with an amused expression, watching the two fight over the task. The screen showing he was halfway done with download. 

Laff ran into cafeteria. Socks looked around and found small group of his friends in it. 

Meme frozen, pushing Joocie with an annoyed look in his eyes while Joocie had a raised eyebrow and a pouted mouth. His hair was slightly pushed back, showing Meme have just pushed Joocie when time was frozen. They were next at the bottom of cafeteria, next to the hallway to storage. 

TBVG was looking back at Tbh as he walked into the hallway of Medbay. He was sending a questioning look at Tbh, narrowing his eyes at him with his mouth opened in a silent conversation. Tbh's back was facing him. 

His eyes snapped back to Laff when he jumped onto the middle cafeteria table, carefully avoiding the emergency button. Laff pulled him up onto the table. He was silent when he was pulled closer towards Laff and spun around by him. 

** "And I can cut you free,"  **

He spoke, looking down into Socks' eyes. He leaned closer towards Socks' face, his hands going to grab onto his arms. He grinned, his hands moving down to Socks’ hands. 

He carefully stepped off of the table, lightly tugging onto his companion’s hand. 

He threw his right hand out, gesturing towards everything in the large room. 

** "Out of drudgery and walls you keep in." **

Laff turned away and continued to run. He carefully avoided the two Tb's and walked into the hallway. He stopped in the door frame of the upper engine and the hallway connected to cafeteria. 

He faced Socks and blooped his nose, who leaned back and stared at Laff in surprise.

** "So trade that typical for something colourful." **

Laff raised his hand and snapped his finger. Socks yelped out, reacting similar to how he did when Laff have teleported both of them out of navigation. He leaned forwards and caught Socks, letting his friend use him as support. 

He smiled widely upon seeing Socks' eyes widening in shock finding himself in the cafeteria of MIRA with all of their friends sitting across each other. 

Laff let go of Socks and jumped onto the table. He stood up and pulled out a gun and some bullets, loading the weapon. 

** "And if it's crazy," **

He turned to meet Socks' eyes as pointed the loaded gun at Meme, his smile growing wider. 

** "Live a little crazy."  **

Socks widened his eyes and jumped forwards, dropping the knife given to him in an attempt to redirect the gun so it wasn't aiming at his friend. Laff laughed out. He stepped back and grabbed Socks' chin, redirecting it so he's facing Laff.

** "You can play it sensible," **

He stepped back, slowly deceasing onto the floor, dragging Socks along with him. They never once broke eye contact while doing so. 

** "A king of conventional." **

Laff removed a hand and grabbed onto his hand, his left hand reached out and grabbed Socks’ waist. He spun them around, smiling widely at his companion. 

A green circle formed around them. The world around them began swirling, looking what it would like like to be in a tornado. Everything became colder around them. 

He leaned closer to Socks' face. 

** "Or you can risk it all and see..." **

He stepped back from Socks, releasing him from his hold, sending him falling into a snow pile. Socks sat up, now covered in the snow.

Laff tossed his hands out, backing up. 

** "Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play?"  **

Socks got up onto his feet. 

Laff smiled upon noticing his lack of hesitation before following him. He turned around, stopping in front of the locked doors of communication. Laff looked over to Socks and offered him his hand. 

Socks raised an eyebrow at him. He looked down to the hand and accepted it. Laff smiled and stepped back, now suddenly in communication. 

** "'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride." **

He placed his free hand onto his chest as he uttered those lines. 

He let go of Socks and turned around. He got onto his toes and forcefully opened up a cabinet, taking out another weapon. Laff got back onto his feet and turned around to face Socks. He smiled and tossed a revolver towards him. 

Socks backed up and caught the gun easily. Laff placed his hands behind him, onto the table that held the WiFi machine. He leaned back and the smugness from his smile faded away. 

** "It'll take you to the other side."  **

Laff pushed himself off the table and walked towards Socks, avoiding the table between them. He gestured towards Socks.

** "'Cause you can do like you do." **

He gestured towards himself, stopping in front of Socks. 

** "Or you can do like me."  **

Laff leaned forwards and grabbed Socks' chin and lifted it, turning him around then quickly releasing him. He leaned back and teleported outside, keeping eye contact with Socks through the window. 

** "Stay in the cage," **

He moved towards left, unlocking the doors. Socks turning towards him when the doors slid opened. He offered his hand and smiled brightly at Socks.

** "Or you'll finally take the key."  **

When Socks grabbed his hand, Laff kicked his heel off the ground and let himself fall back, pulling Socks onto him. 

They landed onto the cold floor of navigation. 

The world around them turned warmer. 

** "Oh damn! Suddenly you're free to fly." **

Laff moved his hands and grabbed onto Socks' wrist. He jumped up and pulled Socks up with him. Laff grinned and the door slid opened behind him.

** "It'll take you to the other side." **

Socks scoffed, laughing out. He removed himself from Laff's touch and backed up. He looked up and met his eyes.

_ "Okay, my friend." _

He walked forwards and tapped onto Laff's jacked chest. He was grinning at Laff playfully, as if it was just a mere joke to him.

_ "You want to cut me in? _

_ Well I hate to tell you," _

He walked past Laff and into the hallway, stuffing the revolver into his bag. 

_ "But it just won't happen."  _

Socks turned around and flashed a smile at Laff. 

_ "So thanks, but no."  _

He patted his chest and looked away from Laff. 

_ "I think I'm good to go."  _

Socks walked down the hallway. Hearing Laff's footsteps behind him encouraged him to continue,

_ "'Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in." _

He turned around and backed into shields. He found Laff's mask has returned, hiding away his face once again. 

_ "Now I admire you," _

Socks confessed. He turned back and found Dino and Woolf mocking each other. Normally, he would joined and make fun of whoever was being bullied, but he chose to ignore their banter in favour to continue whatever musical conversation he was having with Laff. 

_ "And that whole show you do."  _

He threw his hands out. He walked past the two furries and entered the hallway.

_ "You're onto something, really it's something."  _

He dashed into storage, he'll be surprised if that didn't caught Woolf and Dino's attention, but relieved as he wouldn't need to explain his situation to them. He stopped at the door frame, his eyes resting onto Meme and Joocie. 

Joocie looked like he was questioning Meme on something and he was annoyed at having to defend himself. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spot Blaza walking towards them, probably to do another task, while chatting with Oof.

He smiled softly and the scene. 

_ "But I live among the swells," _

Socks looked towards Laff, his smile changing from an admiring, happy one to a slightly annoyed one hidden away with a smile that came off as smug and forced. 

_ "And we don't pick up peanut shells."  _

He pointed towards Laff. 

_ "I'll have to leave that up to you."  _

He stepped back and leaned back. 

_ "Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play." _

Socks abruptly straightened his back and sharply turned away from Laff, walking into the bottom of storage. 

_ "'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride."  _

He spun around on his right heel, throwing his hands out. He stopped upon meeting Laff's masked face, leaning forwards and putting his hands behind his back. Their faces barely apart. 

_ "I don't need to see the other side."  _

He leaned back, peeking a glance behind Laff's shoulder. He spotted Blaza just doing downloads alone, the other three long gone.

He looked back towards Laff and smiled. 

Socks' smile faltered underneath the expressionless eyes of Laff's gas mask lens. He swatted his hands at Laff, faking the smile. 

_ "So go and do like you do." _

He placed his hands at his chest and stepped back. 

Realisation that he was cornering himself once again hit him. Whether or not he was going to die because of his decision, he was going to continue act with dignity and own up to his decision 

_ "I'm good to do like me."  _

He threw his hands out, one balled up into a fist and the other pointing up towards the ceiling with his index finger. Socks continued walking back, attempting to maintain eye contact with Laff. 

_ "Ain't in a cage, so I don't need the key!"  _

He spun back and dashed past the boxes in storage. He tried not to look back when he heard calm, footsteps following after him.

_ "Oh damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine?"  _

Socks slowed down his walking. He turned around, not surprised to find Laff still following him. He looked back, sighing out and stopped at in front of the hallway to electrical and lower engine.

He spun around and threw his arms out, leaning forwards to Laff, looking up to meet his eyes.

_ "I don't need to see the other side."  _

He straightened his back, his eyes locked onto Laff when he felt the world returned to the cold, freezing of time. 

Laff walked towards him and grabbed his arm. Socks let himself be led away. 

** "Now is this really how you like to spend your days?"  **

He gestured towards the same old tasks in the same old location in the same old room, he stopped in between reactor and security. He turned his head towards Socks, gesturing towards security.

** "Whiskey and misery, and parties and plays."  **

Socks glanced over to security. He looked back to Laff with an unimpressed expression upon seeing Oof pointing a gun at Meme, both Joocie and him having a panicked expression.

The same old paranoid sheriff. 

He stepped forwards and pointed at himself with his thumb, then at Laff, poking his chest.

_ "If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town."  _

Socks took a step back and threw his hands out. 

_ "Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns."  _

Laff reached out and pushed his mask up, once again revealing his face to Socks. He dropped his hands and placed them onto Socks' shoulders, locking eyes with him.

** "But you would finally live a little, laugh a little."  **

He moved a hand to cup Socks' face, smiling lightly at him. 

** "Just let me give you the freedom to dream." **

The world around them warped into a frozen, snow filled abandoned laboratory, one that belonged to the many of the MIRA headquarters. He stepped back and moved his hands to grab onto Socks' wrists. 

He pulled him back, leading him to the rectangle table, stepping onto broken glass shards. 

He noticed Socks' eyes trailed all over the place behind him. Most likely staring at the moving, black gooey alien mess. 

** "And it'll wake you up and cure your aching." **

Laff pulled out the gun from earlier and turned around to face Socks. His hand moved to hold Socks' and aimed the loaded weapon at the aliens.

His smile grew wide as he shot them, a high pitch shriek reached to both of their ears.

** "Take your walls and start 'em breaking."  **

He turned towards Socks with a wide, friendly grin. Socks' shocked eyes turned to meet Laff's eyes with realisation in his eyes. He laughed out in joy.

_ Socks finally knows!  _

He moved to fully face Socks and began shooting one or two of the aliens littering the room. 

** "Now that's a deal that seems worth taking."  **

He stopped the gun fire, pocketing his weapon. He leaned towards Socks with a bright, growing smile. 

** "But I guess I'll leave that up to you."  **

The world around them turned back into storage, right where they were before time was frozen. 

Socks quickly snapped back into reality. He stepped back.

_ "Well it's intriguing," _

He admitted, grinning awkwardly at Laff. He felt conflicted now, knowing that there actually wasn't an alien impostor on the ship.

Just the same Laff that they took off into space with, except he now has a gun and he's bloodthirsty.

_ "But to go would cost me greatly."  _

He shot a look behind him, finding Blaza just finishing up downloads. He looked back to Laff and leaned closer towards him, lowering his tone so Blaza doesn't pick up on their conversation. 

_ "So what percentage of the show would I be taking?"  _

Laff scoffed, a grin on his face visible and his eyes shifted towards the side. He reached out and pulled his mask back down, covering his face.

** "Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action."  **

He crossed his arms and leaned closer towards Socks, their faces mere inches apart. 

** "I'd give you seven,"  **

He brought up a thumbs up and moved it across his neck.

** "We could shake and make it happen."  **

He offered his hand towards Socks.

He rolled his eyes and laughed, a grin visible on his face.

_ "I wasn't born this morning,"  _

He stepped closer towards Laff, getting onto his toes. 

_ "Eighteen would be just fine." _

Laff giggled and threw his head back. He stepped back and looked back down towards Socks, locking eyes with him. He threw his hands out, shaking it. 

** "Why not go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime."  **

Socks got back onto his heels, putting his hands behind his back.

_ "Fifteen."  _

Laff looked back to him, his hand moved into his pocket.

** "I'd do eight." **

Socks leaned back and removed his hands from behind his back. He crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at him with a grin.

_ "Twelve."  _

Laff pulled out a fist, placing his other hand onto his arm.

** "Maybe nine."  **

Socks tilted his head at Laff.

_ "Ten." _

A silent echoed between them. 

Laff chuckled out and tossed over the revolver bullets. Socks caught them easily. He pulled out the revolver from his bag and loaded it.

They smiled at each other. 

Socks turned around and shot. 

The same old dance has been broken by none other than the captain himself.

Laff giggled out and grabbed onto his elbow, teleporting them away from storage and into the cafeteria. They were standing on the middle on top of the cafeteria table.

_** "Don't you wanna get away-!" ** _

Socks and Laff turned away from each other, pushing their backs up against one another. He pulled up his gun and aimed at the hallway towards upper engine.

He grinned upon hearing Socks' gun fire.

_** "To a whole new- Part you're gonna play."  ** _

Laff shot as soon as Tbh stepped out of medbay. Socks' hand to grab his elbow, pushing him lightly. The revolver moved into Laff's sight, it fired and both Tb's were gone.

_** "'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride."  ** _

Laff used his free hand to grab onto Socks' hand, spinning him around. They swapped positions and Laff looked to his right, finding Woolf staring at them in shock.

He grinned and pointed the firearm at him. 

_** "To the other side."  ** _

Laff laughed out, the fear in Woolf's eyes amusing him. He lowered his arms, turning around and grabbed Socks' shoulder, spinning him around to face him.

** "So if you do like I do." **

The confusion from Socks' eyes quickly washed away and turned prideful. He smiled and leaned closer towards Laff's face. 

_ "So if you do like me."  _

Laff raised his hands and snapped his fingers. 

They stumbled backwards when they were transported into the office located on Polus. Socks brought up his gun and turned around, pointing it at Meme. Laff did the same, instead shoving it up directly at Woolf's forehead. 

They both ascended onto the office table carefully. 

_** "Forget the cage! 'Cause we know how to make the key. ** _

_** Oh damn!" ** _

They both fired at the same time, their shoulders bumping against each other.

_** "Suddenly we're free to fly."  ** _

They looked over to Joocie and Oof. 

Socks didn't even acknowledged when the world became colder and the two remaining froze in spot. 

** "So if you do like I do,"  **

Laff sang, jumped off the table, missing the fresh corpse of Woolf. 

_ "To the other side!" _

Socks uttered softly. Laff offered him his hand, he didn't think twice before accepting it. He hopped off and looked up to Laff with a grin.

_ "So if you do like me."  _

Laff took off his mask and threw it away with a grin, singing out loudly compared to Socks.

** "We're going to the other side!" **

They walked towards the last remaining survivors, giggling like children as they danced, skipped around as they neared the last two survivors with Laff spinning Socks around occasionally. 

They placed their guns away before doing so, of course. It would’ve interrupted the flow of their dance. 

_** "'Cause if we do," ** _

They stopped in front of the two, with terror and fear in their eyes. A hand of Socks' on Laff's shoulder, Laff's hand on his waist and their other hands connected.

Laff spun them around as they sang out.

_** "We're going to the other side!" ** _

Time resumed and the world returned to its normal temperature, Socks and Laff pulled out their guns and turned towards the Joocie and Oof. 

They grinned at them and fired.

_** "We're going to the other side." ** _


End file.
